The Meeting to Discuss Borders
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: Czar Ivan of Russia has to meet the new Emperor of China to discuss the long fought over issue of borders. However, when the new Emperor of China is Wang Yao, could the meeting be about something MORE than just borders? AU (i think). Lemon, yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read. Please comment, no flames! I don't own the cover art.


**I am still alive! XD So I've recently been hooked on Hetalia. So for a contest on deviantArt for a RoChu club, I wrote some steamy RoChu that was meant to just be a fic... Instead my sexy mind turned it into a lemon... Wow... I haven't written any yaoi before or any Hetalia before so... **

**Sorry to disappoint my MR fans out there! I've just kinda given up on MR since the last books kinda tanked...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Hetalia and the characters, I don't own them. (sob)**

* * *

There wasn't anything he could do. Really. He despised meeting with other leaders, they were too ornery and demanding for his taste, but there was a country he had to run and a title to keep. Although, running a country as powerful as his own really got on his nerves, the pressure unbearable at times. What was he to do when he, the most powerful country, needed advice? Trust his advisors who, he knew every day, plotted their leader's demise? Consider his population's needs and wants to decide what his country was to do? Bah. That was only for the weak.

Sighing, he shook his head, grayish blond hair shifting in front of his unusual purple eyes. People claimed that his eyes were orbs he stole from the devil, that they saw only evil. He strokes his chin, pondering what to do about the information given to him by the quivering man before him, the unfortunate messenger. With a wave of the czar's hand, the man was hauled from where he knelt and dragged out of the throne room. Down to the dungeons he went where he'd either rot there for the rest of his life or be executed the next day, depending on how Ivan felt. Ivan smiled to himself as the man's pleads fell upon his ears, fading despite the whispers increasing to shouts, as he was dragged down the hall. His subjects shivered slightly, flinching as the heavy doors slammed shut.

The new Emperor Wang had decided to hold a meeting with the newest czar of Russia to discuss the ongoing territorial disputes between the ancient nations of Russia and China. He was supposed to be here in an hour, the messenger had delivered. Ivan hoped he was correct. He hated to be kept waiting.

His whole court moved to the war room, where most important decisions were made and where most negotiations were settled. The long table placed in the large cavernous room was carefully polished and shined. If Ivan was going to have guests, they'd at least walk away marveling at the superiority of his home and service.

No later than five minutes past the allotted time for travel, the imperial court of China was escorted to the irritated czar's war room. His irritation was apparent as his foul mood permeated throughout the space. No one dared to cross Ivan now less they were asking for a long and cruel punishment or the annihilation of their family. It was a wonder why Ivan was still in power because of his tyranny at times.

The imperial court of China marched silently on the cold floor, their uniform footsteps bouncing off of the hard walls. Eight men carried a jeweled carriage, the figure's form hidden from the evil purple eyes. As the court reached the center of the room, they stopped, all the footsteps ceasing, their echo fading into the empty air. There was a moment the hidden figure moved and pushed back the curtain to reveal a surprisingly young face. His long black hair was rolled up into the usual emperor's hat, the two squared pieces of cloth sticking out from his head.

"Welcome, Your Imperial Majesty." Ivan rose to his full height of 182 cm (5'11.6") but was only a mere thirteen centimeters taller (5 inches taller). He smiled pleasantly, but his features felt strained.

"Ah, thank you, Father Ivan*****," the young emperor bowed, but rose his head once again, chin jutted out with pride. His thin lips were turned up into a smile, his face calm. "Shall we begin with the agreement?" A random servant scurried from the back of the procession, his arms full of scrolls.

"May I?" he asked, in fluent Russian.

"Da," the czar nodded and the servant hurriedly spread a few of the scrolls on the polished table provided. Some of the scrolls were maps, while others were long lists of Chinese and their counterparts in Russian.

"So, I wanted to-" the Chinese emperor began when Ivan rose a hand. The emperor ceased his talking before cocking an eyebrow.

"Please," Ivan smiled reassuringly. He nodded towards his servants. "Let us have a few refreshments. Then I want the room cleared." A few servants scurried off to fulfill the order while a few others protested.

"But Father! You will not be-" they took a step forward, their hands placed on their swords, eyes flickering towards the oriental servants as if they were going to suddenly attack. Once again, Ivan rose his hand and stopped the guards in their tracks.

"No." He said firmly. A cruel glint entered his eyes and the guards involuntarily shuddered. "Do you think that I cannot take care of myself?" He challenged the guards but they said nothing and mumbled their apologies. The Chinese emperor was intrigued but also slightly frightened. Why was Ivan clearing the room?

A few moments later, the few servants returned with a cart. On it were various platters of steaming food, drinks and most importantly, vodka. The servants scurried out again, glancing nervously between the czar and the emperor. Ivan plucked the whole vodka bottle from the cart and drank a few gulps.

"Please," the czar gestured towards the cart. "Enjoy, my treat." The Chinese man nodded silently and pulled a small cup of tea from the cart but didn't raise the cup to his lips. He was silent for a few moments, watching the Russian's every move before starting to speak.

"Ivan," his tone almost stern. The Russian looked up from the bottle of vodka that was almost empty. He chugged the rest before wiping his mouth on a white cloth. "What do you want?" Ivan was silent for a while, pondering what he wanted from the Chinese man.

"I want your country. I want your soldiers. I want your trade. I want your money. And most of all, I want you." Ivan listed. This was actually the norm for the two. Despite just now becoming two of the most powerful leaders in the world, they had been somewhat of frenemies since the beginning. Ivan had always liked Yao but Yao was hesitant towards the Russian. There just seemed to be something wrong with the Russian's mind. When they'd both come to power, it had seemed that both were destined to be together. No other frenemies would have had been more likely to be political leaders than Yao and Ivan. Ivan constantly joked how Yao's last name, which meant 'king' in Chinese was Yao's destiny.

When Ivan had made the first move on Yao, their relationship changed from being frenemies to something they both couldn't describe. It was the night before Ivan had seceded the old czar.

"Yao, before I become czar, I want you to be mine." Ivan had whispered. Had anyone heard them, the decision of Ivan being czar would be dissolved. Most likely, he'd be executed for being different. Yao had blushed but begrudgingly nodded.

The two rarely saw each other now. Each meeting was like a spark that rekindled the fire. It had been several years now since the two had had any contact now. Yao had to deal with his new throne and keeping his people under control after becoming the new emperor. Several messages had been exchanged between the two rulers, but it mostly had to do with advice on how to rule the communist country successfully.

Yao sighed, now used to the ridiculous demands of the czar. "You know why I can't give you any of those." He shrugged and pretended to get focused on the maps and scrolls before him. He pointed to one of the maps. "I've had my eye on Taiwan and the Koreas now. What about you?"

Ivan smiled wryly. Yao was trying to brush off the subject, however that was something that Ivan could not, and would not, change.

"Yao," he said slowly. "Look at me." Gently he placed a careful hand on the emperor's shoulder. Yao almost flinched when the larger man's hand landed on his shoulder but calmly lifted his almond brown eyes to the purple eyed man.

"Wha-?" Yao was cut off when Ivan pressed his soft lips against his own. Ivan's other hand snaked up and gently pressed against the emperor's neck, keeping the two men's skin pressed together. However the extra hand wasn't needed as the emperor moved only to deepen the kiss. The two's lips moved in sync as if they'd been kissing for years. The dominant czar bit the lower lip of the smaller man, silently asking access to more of his mouth.

Yao complied and moaned softly as the czar's tongue slipped past his lips, smiling slightly as the czar explored his mouth. Yao was suddenly lifted up and placed on the edge of the table so that he was slightly higher than the czar. He had to lean down slightly to grasp the sides of the Russian's face, keeping the two continually connected.

Finally out of breath the two parted, panting with flushed cheeks. There was no time to rest however, the time spent between the two was valuable and just the fact that the two were in a room together was questionable since China and Russia were, and always will be, wary of each other.

"I-ivan…" Yao said with flushed cheeks. Ivan smirked but only brought the emperor's lips back to his own. The emperor leaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped back around the czar's strong back. A low moan escaped the chinese man's lips as Ivan broke the kiss only to kiss across Yao's jawline and trail down to his neck.

Ivan smirked against Yao's throat and bit playfully, which earned him a sharp intake of breath from the asian man. Ivan's big hands roamed further down the body of the man underneath, closer and closer to Yao's region, but Ivan just rested his hand on the inside of Yao's thigh. Yao groaned and shifted, clearly aroused now. He wanted the friction he craved and Ivan wasn't doing anything to help. He was actually only making Yao's situation worse!

Right when Yao though he was going to have to start humping Ivan's hand, Ivan began to move. In one swift movement, he pushed Yao back onto the table onto the many open scrolls, several of which tumbling off of the edge and unrolling as they bounced across the floor. Ivan tried to unbutton the emperor's many buttoned clothing but just resorted to ripping it open. Finally, Yao was revealed to him.

Yao squeaked as the buttons went went flying and shivered at the sudden coldness. Ivan noticed the twitching skin and how Yao's skin got goosebumps as the clothing was discarded.

"I will warm you up soon," he said softly as he attacked Yao's neck once again. Biting and nipping at the soft skin, he left several rosy marks.

"Gently…" Yao moaned. Although he honestly wanted Ivan to be rough, he also wanted to be able to walk out of the room unaided. Ivan ignored him but left his neck alone and moved back to his mouth. His hands roamed back to Yao's thighs. Ivan stroked the insides of them slowly and Yao's fingernails dug into his palms as he had to bite back the moans and the increasing urge to start humping Ivan's hand.

"Please!" Yao choked as he broke the kiss, but his lips were captured once again by the teasing Ivan. Ivan chuckled against Yao's swollen lips as his hand finally was placed on the visible bulge in Yao's undergarments, but didn't move it. Yao arched his hips against Ivan's hand, but Ivan only moved his hand to push down Yao's hips.

"Ah ah ah," Ivan parted from Yao and shook a finger at Yao. "Eager?"

"Yes. I don't know how you continue to keep your cool…" Yao pouted, making an unbearably cute face. Ivan pinched Yao's cheek and pulled off the emperor's undergarments, fully exposing him.

Ivan got off of Yao and shrugged out of his heavy coat and scarf carefully placing them to the side. Sliding off his clothes, Yao propped himself up on the table and marveled at what a fit and sculpted body Ivan had, as if he were a model who also happened to be a powerful ruler. It had been so long since Yao had seen Ivan's exposed body that Yao was almost drooling over the well defined abs and pecs.

Suddenly, Yao was nervous about his own body. Although they'd done this before, Yao and Ivan were younger, and not quite fully developed. Now they were in the prime of their lives and were at their peak of attractiveness. Compared to Ivan, Yao was just a skinny, pale emperor with a girlish face. Everything about Ivan was big compared to Yao.

"Not fair…" Yao muttered as Ivan climbed back on top of Yao, who pushed him back down. They were now both fully exposed to each other. Ivan's erection was a reminder of what was to come and Yao began to mentally prepare himself to be, almost literally, skewered. Ivan's hand wandered back down to the junction of Yao's legs, gently teasing the skin there.

Two fingers was suddenly held in front of Yao's lips and Yao immediately understood what he was to do. He took the fingers in his mouth and swirled the tongue over them, making sure to get every part covered. When Ivan found his fingers covered well enough, he pulled it from the wet cavern and slipped one into the hole below.

Yao shifted uncomfortably and almost flinched when the other finger was inserted. Ivan watched the emperor's face carefully. The two fingers started to move, playing with the strong ring of muscles below. Yao started to moan softly. The two couldn't be as loud as they wanted for there still might be guards around. Suddenly the fingers became scissors and Yao arched his back, wincing as they forced his walls apart.

After a few more scissoring movements, Ivan deemed the trembling mess that was Yao ready. Ivan shifted so that he was lined up with Yao. He rubbed a finger over his head, slicking the whole shaft to make sure it was ready. Without hesitation, Ivan grabbed Yao's hips and delved in. Yao bit down hard on his lip, resisting the urge to scream as the pain shot up through his spine.

"AHHH-" Yao's moan was cut off as Ivan shut him up by capturing his lips again. Ivan didn't wait for the poor emperor to adjust and instead just focused on finding that spot for Yao. At first the asian man protested strongly, silently cursing the Russian for being this rough after being apart for such a long time. But as soon as he did hit the wonderful pack of nerves, Yao gasped loudly. His arms snaked around Ivan's back and he dug in his fingernails. Ivan grimaced slightly at the sharp pinpoints of pain but his senses were so skewed right now, they felt like little bursts of heaven to him.

Ivan kept the steady rhythm going. He moved his hips in time to his racing heart, Yao bitting back all his groans, but just barely. Ivan kissed the flushed chinese man's lips, helping stifle the loud words that wanted to escape the swollen lips of the emperor. The Russian's hands were placed at the smaller man's hips, giving extra force as every thrust was met by a pull so that the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin.

"I-i-i'mmm… s-soo… c-close…" Yao got out from around the czar's lips. Both were trembling, Yao more violently than Ivan. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat and they both had a wild animalistic look to them.

Finally, after a few more moments, Yao came with a loud moan and Ivan followed a few seconds later, continuing to thrust, milking himself until completion. A wave of exhaustion rolled over both men and Ivan rolled off and out of Yao. They both lay there on the table, recuperating and coming down from their highs. Ivan recovered first and went to put on his clothes again. He walked to the door and for a split second, Yao thought that Ivan was going to leave him there.

Turns out that Ivan only went to order his servant to bring some fine clothes for him to show Yao, but Yao knew they were for him as his royal garments were currently unusable. When the servant came back, Ivan took them and closed the door again on the unthanked servants.

Yao dressed as soon as his legs stopped feeling jiggly. He carefully made that each mark left by Ivan was covered and wouldn't come uncovered accidentally. When he started to collect the dropped scrolls, he groaned as he could only hobble over to each scroll. _Great._ Ivan chuckled as he went over to his sore emperor and picked up the rest of the scrolls. He handed the rest to Yao and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"So…" Ivan smiled softly at Yao while brushing back some of his long hair. He hand't bothered to pull the black locks back yet. "About Taiwan and the Koreas…"

* * *

*******The czars of Russia were usually addressed as Father like the emperors are addressed as Imperial Majesty.**

**And so there you have it! My first RoChu lemon! How was it? (it's not even my OTP and I enjoyed it! XD) Please ****tell me if I got anything wrong or I made an error somewhere! Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
